Six Impossible Things Before Breakfast
by Liliumscribe
Summary: Bonus missing scene from Love in Tokyo... what happens when two rivals come face to face after the Big Day? Will the universe implode? Original missing scene: Chairman Oizumi has a nice little chat with his beloved granddaughter Sahoko. Who do they talk about but the insolent Irie Naoki and that Aihara girl.
1. Missing Scene 1

Six Impossible Things Before Breakfast

Chairman Oizumi was a man not given to imaginative leaps. His success as an entrepreneur was built solely on practical principles. He was, in short, not a man inclined to indulge in fanciful things. His life was a regulated clock, his finger was always on the pulse of the comings and goings of Tokyo's financial world. Seldom did anything take him by surprise. One impossible thing before breakfast would be a paradigm shift, six, however, would be the stuff of strokes and heart attacks.

At that moment he had no thought for breakfast. His appetite, unfortunately, had not been improved by an effusively apologetic phone call he had received earlier that morning.

"It's insufferable... intolerable... Can no one be trusted to keep their word these days?" He stormed as he saw the approach of his beloved granddaughter.

At that moment Oizumi Sahoko thought her grandfather had turned into a raging tsunami. It was an inexplicable sight. Grandfather was usually a picture of calm and dignity.

"Grandfather... what's the matter..."

Chairman Oizumi looked as if he was going apoplectic. His pretty young granddaughter was certain that the blood vessels in his upper torso were on the verge of bursting. She had never seen him so infuriated.

"How can they treat us like this... who do they think they are?" The chairman was breathless, pacing up and down the enormous dining room.

_They? Could it be that..._

Oizumi Sahoko smiled at her grandfather with genuine affection. "Whatever it is, it can't be all that bad. No need to get a heart attack over it."

"Heart attack!... That Irie mob... they will be the death of me..." Chairman Oizumi was gesticulating wildly.

"Grandfather... it is not like you... Please calm down."

"Because no has ever treated me like this... No one has ever dared... and you my dear girl..."

_So it is that..._

"It's Naoki _san_ isn't it? He has changed his mind..."

Oizumi stared speechlessly at his granddaughter for some moments and made no attempt to conceal his astonishment.

"You don't seem surprised."

"No, I'm not..." was the matter-of-fact reply.

"But why..."

"He is in love with someone else."

"Impossible."

"But true..."

"Why did you agree..."

"I wasn't sure at first, grandfather. I suspected it... but he's such a closed book. There was a side to him I couldn't penetrate... a wall I couldn't scale. It was as if he had fenced his heart off and was keeping everyone at bay.

"It's the Aihara girl, isn't it?" The truth had dawned as Sahoko spoke.

The granddaughter nodded.

"But... what in God's name... does he see in her..."

"It's a matter of the heart, grandfather... We can't always predict these things. She is a lovely girl... and she won his heart fairly and squarely."

"You are very calm about this..." Chairman Oizumi observed gruffly.

"I am now... but I wasn't last week."

"You knew... and you said nothing..."

"What could I say? My dreams of love and happily ever after shattered...?"

"My poor girl. How can you sit there and give up without a fight?"

"Fight with what... our money, our position?"

"Well..."

"That worked out well... didn't it?" Sahoko muttered bitterly.

"You are superior in every way to the Aihara girl..." Her grandfather was growing exasperated.

"Except in the way that really matters..."

"I don't understand you."

"I want to marry for love, grandfather. I want him to love me. But he doesn't. It's as simple as that."

"You young people... honestly... It's ridiculous. All this marrying for love rot is overrated."

"You haven't seen him with her... when he is with her... that mask that he wears... The one that you see, the world sees... the polite, efficient, capable wunderkind... it falls off... When he is with her... he is flesh and blood... He is angry, jealous, and spiteful. All the things he cannot and will not be with me."

"Maybe he despises her..."

Sahoko shook her head regretfully. "I only wish..."

* * *

Sahoko was stunned.

The handsome young man that had charmed her with his intelligence and thoughtfulness was being uncharacteristically vicious.

His eyes were locked onto the young chef apprentice with an intensity she had not seen previously. Naoki _san_ opened his mouth and the words tumbled out in quick succession, with a ferocity that lurked beneath the surface.

Sahoko noticed Kotoko's discomfiture as soon as Naoki _san_ spoke. Kotoko _san_ was clearly unhappy with what was obviously an ordeal for her.

"You shouldn't force them to go, Sahoko _san_."

There was an air of overweening arrogance... It was so unlike him.

"It's too much of a pain for them to go to a place like that."

Mixed with condescension...

"They should stay at their level."

Mixed with contempt...

It was a side that Irie Naoki had done his best to conceal in the past.

But there was something else too...

"You two are a perfect match..."

Jealousy.

Irie Naoki was jealous. Unbearably, uncontrollably jealous. In spite of his best efforts to master his emotions, he had let it all slip in an instant.

Immediately, Sahoko was envious of Kotoko. To inspire that kind of outburst from a passionless creature like Irie Naoki, she must be something special to him.

Very special.

It was then she understood everything. Everything finally made sense.

The reason why she couldn't get to his heart...

The reason why he seemed so out of reach...

Was this:

Irie Naoki had already given his heart to someone else.

* * *

"I was in love with a dream... grandfather... an illusion. It was never going to end well. Sooner or later the bubble was going to burst."

"Are you sure about this? That cheek of a boy hurt my beloved Sahoko..."

"He didn't know what he wanted, grandfather. But the truth is, he probably hurt her much more."

"Aihara Kotoko?"

"She's been in love with him a long time and she never knew how he felt. Compared to the short time I've known and been infatuated with him, I'm sure she's been through torture."

"You're letting him off lightly..." Chairman Oizumi was unconvinced.

"Probably because I'm in a forgiving sort of mood." Sahoko took a deep breath and flashed her most brilliant smile. "And I've thought a lot about it. A lot."

Oizumi considered his granddaughter a moment and put his arms around her. "I wish he could be here to see what he is missing out on."

"I don't think we should underestimate Kotoko _san_. When a man like Naoki _san_ falls in love with a girl like that, she must have her unique qualities."

"Unique qualities... Hmph... maybe he just has poor taste in women."

"He's a genius, grandfather... How"

"Hmph... Even geniuses have their weaknesses..."

* * *

_Author' Notes: I am having a hard time letting go of Itazura na Kiss: Love in Tokyo and so this is therapy for me. I loved the series, loved the leads and loved the payoff at the end. Still it was not without flaws, hence this missing scene which I thought needed to be in that final episode._

_I should really be studying or working but I had to get this one off my chest. _


	2. Bonus Missing Scene

**Bonus Missing Scene: Four Impossible Things Before Dinner**

_Pure... unadulterated fluff..._

A certain private women's university located in Shinagawa would never be the same again. The heavens opened, the ground shook and the earth swallowed all the inhabitants. In another universe perhaps... but in this one the inhabitants remained largely unscathed, the buildings untouched and the villain of the piece took no captives. Still, it would continue to be a topic of conversation several days later.

The commotion seemed to emanate from the canteen, judging from the crowd that was gathering within its four walls. To the casual observer, it appeared to be an event of rock star proportions accompanied by the usual screaming fan girls. But on this occasion there was no screaming to be heard. Dozens upon dozens of girls who were properly subdued, had all gathered in common curiosity of a visitor who had seemingly appeared from nowhere. No one seemed to know who she was or where she had come from. What, however, captivated the imagination of the audience was her insatiable appetite and her superhuman capacity to gorge on stuffed meat three times her body weight. For the onlookers, the grotesque spectacle they were witness to held a certain fascination. It was an event that had to be seen to be believed.

Whispers swept through the long corridors and hallowed hallways like wildfire. Early speculation suggested that a new student, with a superpowered eating capacity had invaded Seisen. Groups of gawking girls huddled in backrooms were making bets as to how long this new student would last at Seisen. _A day, w_as the firm belief of the popular crowd. _A week at most._

It was baffling, to the more discerning, that this uncouth creature had actually passed the interview. She just wasn't the usual type. The conclusion that they reached was that she had been accepted on the strength of the family fortune rather than on breeding.

Then the creature spoke. The bottomless pit did, after all, have a bottom. She had evidently reached it as she laid down the gleaming fork in her hand. This gesture was accompanied by a sigh of immense satisfaction.

"These are really great sausages. Better than the ones at Max Cafe. Actually, they're the best I've ever had."

The head chef, who was also witness to the entire event, seemed amused... and apparently gratified at such discerning appreciation of his culinary expertise.

"I'm glad to hear that. I made them myself."

"You did?" The creature was astonished. "I thought sausages come from factories."

"Pshaw... only the rubbish at the supermarkets but here, we make our own."

"And you serve this every day?"

"Absolutely."

"That's amazing. This place is amazing. No wonder you have to be from a good family to come here."

"You're not a student here?"

"Me... a student... here...?" The creature looked momentarily baffled and then she laughed, "No... no..."

"Then who are you..."

"Well... I..."

She was saved the trouble of answering when a familiar voice reverberated through the crowd, "Kotoko _san_..."

In desperation, the interloper rapidly scanned the hundreds of faces that were bearing down her. She had been so preoccupied with breakfast that she hadn't noticed that such a large number of spectators had grown around her. The crowd was hideously large... and she felt a great need to be rescued, lest things turned ugly in an instant.

She saw a familiar... and a not unfriendly face. "Sahoko _san_... I'm so glad to see you."

"Kotoko _san_... what are you doing here?"

"Oh... I came to see you."

"You... came... here... to see me?" Sahoko stared at her visitor in utter disbelief.

"Can we talk, Sahoko _san_?" said the other with a nervous yet pleading tone. "Somewhere more private?"

Oizumi Sahoko was at a loss for words. Aihara Kotoko was the last person she had expected to see at Seisen.

* * *

The crowds dissipated quickly once they realised that the sausage-eating freak show was over. The oddity in the canteen was not a student after all, much to everyone's disappointment. Several more enterprising scholars of the university bemoaned the loss of financial opportunities. Too bad the _weirdo_ was an acquaintance of Oizumi Sahoko, who tended to be a bit of a _goody-goody_.

The two young women strolled across the main courtyard and into a more secluded part of the main garden. Both, not surprisingly, were preoccupied with what to say and racked with fears about how this encounter could very badly.

The visitor spoke the moment she was sure that no one was within earshot.

"I apologize for coming here like this. I... er... didn't know what else to do..." she stammered.

Sahoko was immediately concerned. "Is everything alright, Kotoko _san_?"

"Yes... yes... everything is fine. Really." Kotoko hastily assured the other young woman. "I... only... erm... came to apologize."

"Apologize?" Sahoko was puzzled.

Kotoko took a deep breath and continued. "I want to apologize for the way Irie _kun_ and I treated you. We've... I've been really selfish, I know... and you were engaged to Irie _kun_... and... then we..." She rambled on nervously.

Oizumi Sahoko did not reply immediately, which made Kotoko feel the weight of her role in all of this more forcefully.

"You must really hate us. Not that I blame..."

"Tell me... Kotoko san..." The Oizumi heiress interjected. "Do you love him? Naoki _san_... I mean. Do you love him?"

Kotoko nodded sheepishly.

In certain circles it was public knowledge. _It was the worst kept secret in the history of worst kept secrets._

"Have you loved him for a long time?"

Again the penitent sinner nodded, looking even more embarrassed.

"Even before Naoki _san_ and I were engaged?"

"Yes... since high school..." acknowledged Kotoko in a small voice.

"Then... it is I who should apologize," came the surprising declaration.

"Sahoko _san_... " Kotoko was flabbergasted. The conversation wasn't going the way she was expecting. She had expected angry tears, recriminations and even some form of hair pulling but this... she certainly hadn't factored in this...

Oizumi Sahoko bowed respectfully, to the utter embarrassment of her already ashamed recipient.

"Sahoko _san_... you mustn't... you shouldn't..." Kotoko was horrified. "I came to apologize to _you_. Why are you doing this..."

"Don't you see, Kotoko _san_... I suspected... no, I knew... he was important to you and you were important to him. But I pretended that all was well... I was selfish too."

"You knew that he liked me?"

_Everyone seemed to know except me..._

"I wasn't sure at first but he was thoughtful and polite around me... like he was wearing a mask. With you, he could be free to be himself."

"Free to be himself... whaaaa... he was mean to me... all the time. Almost all the time. I was so sure he loved you because he was so nice to you."

"Kotoko _san_... you are a good person. You don't hide your feelings and you think everyone is the same. But remember what you said to me that time at the house:

_Yet, if he is kind to you just a little bit... you are overjoyed and hope for something more to happen. You become the happiest person in the whole world. But, when he is cold to you again... you get scared, thinking he hates you._

"I knew then... that you cared about him and you knew him better than anyone because he let you in."

"But he chose you... Sahoko _san_..."

Sahoko shook her head and said bitterly. "He chose my family. Our money. Not me."

"Sahoko _san_..." Kotoko gaped.

"And in the end, love overcame money, which is as it should be." The young heiress managed to muster a smile. "I'm glad. Truly glad."

"But how could you be certain...?"

"That day... at Odaiba... It was the way he spoke to Kotoko _san_ and Kinnosuke _san_. What he said to you two and the way he looked at Kinnosuke _san_."

"He was especially hateful that day." Kotoko sighed, recalling that fateful meeting.

"Yes, he was..." Sahoko had a faraway look about her as if her mind her leapt to another time and place. "But that is when I saw the thing I feared the most. I saw that he was jealous of Kinnosuke _san_ and all those angry, spiteful words came from his heart."

"I didn't realise... I had no idea..." Kotoko was in a daze.

"For the first time, I heard Naoki _san_ speak from the heart. I knew almost immediately that he was in love with you."

Silence was their companion for many moments. There was so much to take in but no more dread about what was to come. Silence bound them together and gave them time to ponder over words spoken and possibly a fresh start.

"I'm so stupid." Kotoko finally broke the silence and slapped her forehead repeatedly. Tears were falling from her eyes. "All that time... I really thought he didn't care about me in that way. Sometimes... I wondered... hoped but I never dared to think..."

_She's so simple-minded... so transparent... Naoki _san_, you are so surprising in your choices._

"Thank you for telling me this... Sahoko _san_... You are a good person. The torture he put the two of us through... I should've hit him a lot harder on the head when I had the chance." Kotoko grimaced.

"Well, if you ever get the chance again..."

"Don't worry. Leave it to me..." Kotoko retorted, rolling up her imaginary sleeves, flexing her muscles and waving her imaginary racquet. "He won't know what hit him."

At that moment when the petite interloper turned into Sailor Moon before her very eyes, Sahoko experienced a sudden attack of the giggles which was followed by full-blown laughter.

_Naoki _san_... I wonder if you know what you're in for. _

_Yes, of course you do. I expect you know full well what you've chosen for yourself._

Kotoko was surprised at yet another unexpected turn of events. At first, she stood and stared in amazement and relief. The universe, it would appear, was smiling on her with great favour.

That was the beginning of an unexpected alliance.

* * *

"What did you get up to today? Took off first thing in the morning without saying a word... and without breakfast too." The newly minted husband spoke with a nonchalance that belied a burning curiosity.

"Nothing much... I just went for a walk in the Shinagawa district."

"Shinagawa? What were you doing there?"

"Visiting..."

"Who?"

"Someone... not a man... so don't worry..." She said airily as she fell into an easy chair.

"I'm not worried." The husband responded with practiced indifference and quickly hid his desire to pursue the subject behind the latest edition of _The Japan Times_. "I'm merely surprised that you're not hankering for food."

"I had sausages. Lots of sausages." His young wife patted her abdominal area with a satisfied look.

"Sausages in Shinagawa?"

"Uh huh... in a canteen. They make it themselves." The young lady gave a yawn and stretched herself like a cat. "I'm exhausted. I think I might have a nap. I'll study later."

Before waiting for his reply, she dashed out the room, galloped up the stairs at top speed and the last thing the young husband heard was the sound of a door shutting behind her.

_Shinagawa... why would she go there on her own... Shinagawa..._

_Don't tell me... she went to..._

* * *

"You went to Seisen this morning, didn't you?"

Kotoko had just woken up and noticed two eyes boring down on her as she tried to regain full consciousness. She could almost make out the blurry figure of her week-old husband hovering overhead.

"What's the time?" She muttered groggily. The nap had evidently turned into an extended sleep.

"6. It's almost time for dinner."

At the mention of food, she became alert. "Good, I'm ravenous."

Kotoko had barely lifted herself out of bed only to be pounced on by the tall, slim figure of said husband. She fell back onto the bed and groaned.

"What are you doing? I'm trying to get up."

"Did you go to Seisen this morning?" Her husband was determined not to let this one go.

"So what if I did?" Kotoko said casually and then grew concerned. "Did someone ring and complain?"

"No one has rung or complained."

"Good, then let me get up and wash myself before dinner."

"Not until you tell me why you went there."

"No particular reason. I had heard a lot about the beautiful grounds."

It was a boldfaced lie and she knew even as she said it that he wasn't going to go for it.

Seeing that his usual backhanded approach wasn't getting anywhere, the young husband leaned further in and took a different tack. "Did you meet up with Oizumi Sahoko?"

"Maybe I did." She pushed back defiantly. "Now can I get up?"

Her husband made no effort to move. "Why did you do this unnecessary thing?"

Oddly enough, he did not seem angry.

"Because ... because... I felt it was necessary... to do the right thing. I felt responsible. I wanted to make things right. Happy? Satisfied?"

He maintained a steady gaze and made no effort to move. "I'm the one who was responsible... You didn't need to apologize..."

"Of course I did... She was hurt by me... by us... I couldn't rest easy until..."

The husband didn't wait to hear the rest of the explanation. He leaned forward and let his lips fall freely onto hers.

* * *

"Yuki... did you call them down for dinner?"

"Big brother and sister-in-law are... er... busy. They'll be down soon."

"What's the matter, Yuki, your face is all red."

"Nothing... nothing... I'm just feeling hot."

"Should I turn down the central heating?"

"No... no... I'm fine. I think we should go ahead. I don't think we should wait."

"I wonder what Naoki and Kotoko are doing... it's not like them to be late for dinner."


End file.
